Betrayal and Magic
by Keidox
Summary: Keiichi and Belldandy. Perfect? Sure, up til now....
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: None of the Oh! My Goddess characters are mine. So, don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: I know this story is really weird but please give it a chance. Also, I know most of the authors want to have their stories written but I really don't care but if you do review it, please give constructive criticism don't just tell me if you like it or don't like it, tell me why.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....................  
  
The room was bright when the goddess Belldandy awakened. She looked around frantically for her love. Her eyes rested on a scrap of paper reading, "Be back soon. Love K1." She heaved a sigh of relief as she read this. She readied herself for the day humming to herself as she went. As she walked into the kitchen. She ate then went to the garden to plant her flowers and wait for Keiichi. She was almost done with her planting when she saw imbedded in the dirt a small gleam of light. 'What could that be?" she thought. She used her tiny spade to dig it up. Her digging revealed a small round hand mirror. She loved it and gazed deeply into it, smiling into it. The mirror glowed, then all went dark. 


	2. Part One

The house was dark as Keiichi walked in. "Belldandy?" he called. No response. he searched frantically to no avail. He ran outside to Belldandy's favorite garden area. What he saw terrified him. Belldandy was lying white on the ground, clutching a small mirror. "Belldandy!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. He knelt beside her and checked for life, any sign. At last! A pulse, weak yes but a pulse. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. That's when he noticed the mirror. "What's this you got here Bell?" He pried the small mirror out of her hand and stared into it. He could have sworn for an instant that he saw her face in it. Her face with an unforgettable expression, of fear, pain, and hate, all twisted together until it seemed not her...  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Belldandy woke with a throbbing headache, something that she had not felt for a while. She tried to recall all that that happened but all she could remember was a mirror a light and dark. The door opened, a figure stepped out. He was a tall man. He wore a tight fitting black shirt that accented his muscles very well. He looked like an average teenage boy except for the staff and cloak. "Seinego," Belldandy whispered.  
  
"Yes, my love. It took me so long to find you. I missed you so much."  
  
"Seinego, I can't be here...Keiichi will be home soon and he'll be worried."  
  
"Keiichi? Who is this?"  
  
"He's my...my lover"  
  
"Oh that pathetic mortal, don't worry, I took care of him"  
  
"What did you do to him!?!?!?!"  
  
"Don't worry he's a little occupied at the moment..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Belldandy!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Keiichi. A figure that appeared to be Belldandy strolled down the stairs. "You're all better!" It was Belldandy but it wasn't Belldandy.  
  
"Yes, my love, I'm cured thanks to your care and love."  
  
"Aww, I didn't do anything really, but I was so worried that...that..."  
  
"It's all right, I'm fine now. All that I thought about that whole time was you lover boy."  
  
"Really, you mean it?"  
  
"Really. All I thought about was you and doing this,"  
  
*Belldandy* suddenly swooped down and suddenly planted her lips on his and kissed him hard and deeply. (Not something that the regular Belldandy would do.) He was to shocked to move. She leaned against him and deepened the kiss. By now, Keiichi was no longer shocked and was leaning into her, kissing back. *Belldandy* started unbuttoning her blouse and unbuttoned Keiichi's shirt. Keiichi, startled but pleased, caught on and started to pull down her skirt when *Belldandy* pulled out a small syringe from her pocket and injected the chemical into his chest. "There, that was easier than I expected." *Belldandy* said as Keiichi froze suddenly and slumped to the ground, seeming paralyzed. Keiichi looked on horrified. "No dear Keiichi, I'm not your precious Belldandy, I'm...Peorth," Peorth exclaimed as she let her disguise fall. "I'm sorry I have to do this Keiichi dear, orders you know. Pity to, I was just beginning to enjoy myself, maybe after I give you this potion I'll force you to do it with me and force you to enjoy it too. Of course you will, Keiichi, after all, I'm a gorgeous goddess and you're a handsome ,yes, but pathetic mortal. And you will do whatever I want. Don't look at me like that. I told you I have to. It's my latest assignment. Sure there are a few perks to it though. As long as you are under my control at certain times, no one cares, so I like to do things for my pleasure. Open up." Peorth pried open Keiichi's mouth and poured in a glowing potion. A few seconds later, Keiichi's body seized up and shook for a full five minutes. Then as soon as he stopped twitching, his eyes took on a glazed look and he stood and proclaimed, "I am yours, command me to do and I shall." "Perfect." Peorth said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"What did you do to him?" screamed an enraged Belldandy.  
  
"I did nothing," Seinego said.  
  
"Heaven's Light " chanted Belldandy, "What happened? Where's my spell?"  
  
"Oh, did I neglect to mention it? They drained your magic when you got here."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"My new master of course"  
  
"And who would this be?"  
  
"The Dark Lord has risen again and all gods and goddesses now obey him. He has drained us all with a powerful gem he carries on his staff. Like mine. We carry these to mark our enslavement, even now I have very little magic. These staffs not only bind us to him but drain all the power that we conjure. For loyalty you get a small piece of magic which goes into your staff so he can limit how much we use at once."  
  
"Why don't you get rid of the staff then?"  
  
"Because he will know"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You see around my ankles?"  
  
Belldandy looked and saw an anklet around each one. They looked like solid gold and were encrusted with gems, they were beautiful.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They are a binding symbol. When he wishes, they can burn into your flesh or he can control your mind through them."  
  
The door creaked open and a tall figure stepped out.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Talk about suspense huh. Review if you have comments or if you don't want your comment shown to everyone please e-mail me at teengenius89@aol.com. Also, I'm running out of ideas so if you have any please tell me. Thanks!!!! 


	3. Part Two

"How perfect." the shadow man whispered, "I have waited long for this moment. How fortunate that you found that mirror."  
  
"Who...who are you?" Belldandy trembled.  
  
"You should know me dear, I am the future of all things, I am darkness and shadow."  
  
"Why are you interested in me then if you are so powerful?"  
  
" Simple logic really darling, you are a goddess, light and goodness. Also with the crest of the present on your forehead. I'm just fixing it so I can't lose."  
  
"What ever can you mean by that?"  
  
"Dear me, you mean to tell me that you don't know the prophecy?"  
  
"In case you forgot my lord I have been living on earth."  
  
"Ah yes well the prophecy states that all the worlds will fall to a great evil and by his side a pure goddess of the present. And only with this goddess by his side will the ruler prevail against his greatest enemy, a god of the greatest strength and might, a defender of all goodness. So Belldandy do you see now?"  
  
"You are despicable. I will never stand willingly by your side."  
  
"Ah but that is one place where you are wrong. The prophecy never says willingly and you are pure and clean. By the way, you wouldn't know a great and powerful god do you?"  
  
"None that I would reveal to you."  
  
"Ah you're a tough little thing aren't you. Oh I will have fun breaking you in. Seinego, place the collar on her."  
  
"The...the c...collar, but my lord she isn't that strong."  
  
"SILENCE."  
  
Seinego screamed in agony as the anklets glowed and he fell crumpled on the floor.  
  
"DO IT."  
  
"Of...Of...Of course.... my...my...l...lord."  
  
A golden collar appeared in his shaking hands.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Bell."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"What do you command of me, my master?" the spelled Keiichi asked.  
  
"I command you to call me 'my lady'," Peorth replied  
  
"Of course my lady."  
  
"That's better. Now you have to fix me a banquet. I'm famished."  
  
"Yes, my lady"  
  
Before long, a huge meal was laid out in front of Peorth.  
  
"Thank you Keiichi. Now come sit next to me and hand feed me."  
  
"Certainly, my lady" Keiichi replied as Peorth settled into the down feather pillows and then he proceeded to do as she bid.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Belldandy screamed as the glowing collar snapped onto her neck, burning, burning deep into her flesh.  
  
She sank to the ground but she would not beg for mercy.  
  
"You like that, don't you Belldandy," sneered the Dark Lord "well there's more where that came from if you don't behave."  
  
"What do I call you then my lord," gasped Belldandy.  
  
"Hmmm I guess it's not appropriate for a wife to call her husband lord is it? Well then, I guess you can call me your lover. Don't like that? Well then, call me Naki. Or would you prefer, (with a sly grin on his face), to call me Keiichi?"  
  
Naki then changed his form to appear in Keiichi's form.  
  
"No, NO, stop it! What have you done to my poor dear?"  
  
"Well, if you behave, Ill let you see him later. I may even let you see him through your own scrying powers."  
  
"I'll...I'll be good, just please let me see him."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
An alarm clock rang noisily into Peorth's ear. "Oh drat, it's time." Peorth said, "Keiichi it's time for some fun for you. Take off your shirt and pants." Keiichi hesitated for a few seconds with a slight remembrance in his eyes but then they returned to their glazed look and Keiichi soon stood clad only in his boxers. Peorth then ordered, "There that's better. Now help me undress." She had him strip her down to only her bra and underwear. "It's ShowTime!" she exclaimed, "Now, Keiichi dear, come here." He did so immediately. "Now darling, I want an going to let go of my spell for a little bit and then I will put it on again at a certain time OK?" Peorth then spelled Keiichi so that the scene in which she had first injected the potion into his chest was back and so Keiichi would have recollection of what had happened an he would wake up in her arms. She would spell him so that he would see her as Belldandy and they would be finishing up the scene where he and *Belldandy* were kissing. "Pity," Peorth thought, "It's unfortunate that spelled people have so little emotion and feeling, or else I wouldn't have to go through this and waste so much power."  
  
"Alright now Keiichi," Peorth said to Keiichi, "let's go upstairs to your bed and lay down."  
  
Soon they were lying down and facing each other on the large king sized waterbed in Keiichi and Belldandy's bedroom. "Now Keiichi. Kiss me." Peorth let her hold over Keiichi go and placed a spell on his eyes so that he would look at her and see Belldandy.  
  
Keiichi awoke to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen , Belldandy in his arms, kissing his chest in the most erotic manor. "What happened," he thought, "I don't remember getting into bed with Bell, oh well, I must have been in shock and passed out."  
  
Keiichi brought Belldandy's head up to his and kissed her passionately. He pressed hard and firmly and to his surprise, so was Bell's and more shockingly, Bell's tongue was pressed against his lips forcing them open. "Oh well, Bell's changed but might as well enjoy it." Keiichi leaned back in the pillows and *Belldandy* twisted her body around his and he almost passed out from the pleasure.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"All right, Belldandy," said Naki, "You can take a look now."  
  
And in saying so, he restored her magic.  
  
What she saw shocked her. Peorth was twisted around Keiichi and they were about to make love. Being a goddess of the first class though, she didn't start crying and screaming, instead, she traced around his aura and noticed many things. He had been spelled many times, his memory had been wiped in several large areas. His mind had been controlled for a while and there was a view changer in place. Thinking fast, Belldandy made a quick decision and sent all of her magic into Keiichi.  
  
"YOU LITTLE FOOL" screamed Naki.  
  
Belldandy fell and writhed on the floor, holding in a scream as thousands of volts of electricity coursed into her now mortal body.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Author's note: Oops I forgot to put a disclaimer into the front so I'll put it here:  
  
Disclaimer: Keiichi, Peorth, and Belldandy are not my characters. I admit that, so don't sue me however, Seinego and Naki are mine so DO NOT use them.  
  
Author's Note (continued): Review or don't review, I don't care, but if you have suggestions on what should happen, go ahead and review and if you want your suggestions to remain private, e-mail me at teengenius89@aol.com. Thanks. 


	4. Part Three

Disclaimer: Keiichi, Peorth, and Belldandy are not my characters.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Keiichi froze in pain and shock as what felt like bolts of lightning coursed into and through his body. He screamed as magic flowed over his aura, cleaning and purifying it. Keiichi was encased in a shell of light as his body hovered above the bed. His body writhed, not knowing what this new substance was and trying to rid itself of it but after a while it gave up and let in the golden substance. Having accepted the new power, Keiichi's body flew higher until it was a good three feet above the floor and then it twirled and spun until it got so fast that you couldn't tell that it was a human being anymore, just a bright mass of light and color. The shell then erupted and out of the mass stepped Keiichi, changed and different. Firstly, he was now wearing a black robe and cape of some sorts. He had a staff and a hair ornament of some type pushing back his bangs and his exposed forehead bore a new mark, a seal of the past, present, and future. What's more is that now he was angry. His eyes blazed as he stepped out of the rubble, and towards Peorth.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Belldandy was uncertain that what she had done was right and she was afraid that Keiichi's system would reject the magic completely and the magic would retaliate and overload his system and kill him. Or the magic would accept him and he the magic and the impossible would happen. But for now all that she had to be grateful for was the fact that Naki couldn't use her anymore because she was now a mortal. The crest was gone from her forehead and soon the god from the prophecy hopefully would appear and everything would be better and the worlds would be at peace.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Authors Note : I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. And anyways, I like to end with a cliffhanger although you can probably guess what's going to happen.  
  
E-Mail: teengenius89@aol.com 


	5. Part Four

Disclaimer: Keiichi, Peorth, and Belldandy are not my characters.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keiichi was confused at first when he found that he was dressed in new clothes and not just new, they were very odd and strange. He got over it though, as soon as he remembered what had just been interrupted. He looked up, fully expecting to see Belldandy with a perfectly logical explanation for all of this but instead, he saw that he had almost made a terrible mistake and instead saw Peorth. His memory returned in a flash and Keiichi felt rage building inside him.  
  
Peorth watched the whole time when Keiichi was being transformed. She was unsure of all that had happened but when she saw Keiichi fully dressed and striding towards her with death shining in his normally calm eyes she involuntarily stepped back and decided to play it safe and tried casting another illusion on him.  
  
"Don't try that junk on me, Peorth," spat Keiichi "It won't work."  
  
"What am I doing," Keiichi thought, "she's an all-powerful goddess and you are human remember?"  
  
"Not anymore." a little voice in his head said to him  
  
"What's that supposed to mean" Keiichi thought back.  
  
"You'll see." the voice snickered mischievously.  
  
"Now, Peorth, let's play a little game ok?" said Keiichi  
  
"What kind of game?" whispered a now white Peorth.  
  
"Oh let's see, I ask a question and you answer truthfully."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you won't."  
  
Keiichi drew a strange, even to him, rune in the air in between him and Peorth. He made a pushing motion. Peorth, shocked out of her fear, soon realized what he was trying to do and quickly cast a protection shield around her. Keiichi blanched at this but his body seemed not to be his now and his mouth said, "Oh really Peorth, I would expect something better than that from a first class goddess." His rune sped to the barrier and shattered it as Peorth became rather white. The rune sped and imbedded itself in Peorth's forehead, despite Peorth's feeble attempts to dislodge it. "I expect that you know what that is Peorth, the rune of truth." Keiichi calmly said, "Now if you want me to, I can put you under a spell so that I will be in control of you like you tried to do to me with that feeble potion of yours. That way, you have an excuse for your master. Or we can use the rune. Which would you prefer? Or would you prefer that I choose?"  
  
"You can do whatever you want but I'm not talking." spat Peorth in the last chance of defiance.  
  
"Very well." sighed Keiichi, "I just thought you might like the easier way."  
  
Keiichi wove a strange pattern of magics and then wrapped it around Peorth as she struggled to get away from it. Within seconds, Peorth was under the control of the net of truth.  
  
"Who are you?" Keiichi questioned.  
  
"I am Peorth, goddess of the first class" droned Peorth  
  
"Where is Belldandy?"  
  
"With my master."  
  
"Who is your master?"  
  
"The dark lord"  
  
"Why does he want Belldandy?"  
  
"So the god in the legend can not defeat him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is a goddess of the present, pure and of goodness. The god of light can not beat him with her at his side."  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"If she remains a goddess, yes, if not, most likely no."  
  
"What do you mean by not a goddess?"  
  
"She sent all her power to you and the dark lord will most likely torture her first, as punishment."  
  
"Torture?"  
  
"Yes, he will use his magic to strike her body in many forms of physical pain."  
  
"If she's not a goddess then what is she?"  
  
"Now she is mortal for the time being."  
  
"What do you mean by for the time being?"  
  
"Her body will replace the magic that was lost over a period of time, if she lives."  
  
"Where can I find this guy?"  
  
"In the area between."  
  
"How can I get there?"  
  
"You must teleport yourself."  
  
"How?"  
  
You must something from that area to transport through"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The mirror that Belldandy got transported through."  
  
"How do I use that?"  
  
"Mortals can not use it but you can. Use the magic given to you."  
  
"What do you mean? I am a mortal."  
  
"Before you were a mortal, now you have become a god." 


	6. Part Five

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I couldn't think of an idea to write about and then when I was ready to post it, fanfiction went closed for upgrading so I couldn't put it up then and then my mom grounded me from the internet cause I was using it to much but oh well, here it is, I hope you like it, even though the ending is probably obvious by now.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the OMG characters are mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A god." Keiichi pondered, confused. "Peorth said something about a legend where a god of light can beat this guy who has Bell. Would that be me? I mean I'm a god now and from what I got from Peorth, I'm the only one who isn't under the evil guy's power. I don't know about light and stuff, but somehow I know all this magic and for some reason, I have the symbols for the past, present and future on my head, I got all these weird clothes. I wonder...is this a permanent thing?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the in-between place, Belldandy was strapped to a wall by metal links and "the dark lord" had been whipping her, every time that he was bored (which had to be often considering that this is an in between place with nothing to do) but despite his efforts, she would not cry out for his enjoyment in causing pain. She took the beating without a word even though her once fine spring clothes hung in tatters, showing more of her bare body than she wanted. She was starving. She hadn't had anything to eat for 5 full days. And as if knowing her hunger, The dark lord always ate there and happened to leave crumbs and scraps right at her feet, torturing her. Every so often, the dark lord would sneer at her, "See, if you had your magic, this wouldn't be happening." "If I had my magic, I would blow you to pieces, without this legendary god's help!" Belldandy spat back. Even though, she showed every last bit of defiance, she was growing weaker and the dark lord knew this. "I can't take much more of this," Belldandy thought, "Oh I hope that the savior comes soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing," Keiichi thought, "Bell needs me. Now, mirror. What did I do with that thing? Hmmm... Ah ha!!" Keiichi picked up the small reflecting glass. "What do I do now?" And as if on cue, the glass glowed and Keiichi experienced the sensation of being sucked into a time warp and to a place where time stood still. Keiichi felt like his guts were being pulled out of his very being. His cape twisted around his body and glowed as if constructing, by itself a shield against whatever was coming. He found out soon enough. A wall, seemingly made of an oozing pus engulfed him and his body was battered and pulled, thrusted and shaken to the point of almost exhaustion but every time that he closed his eyes, he saw Belldandy calling to him for help and his eyelids would fly open and he struggled forward once again. After what seemed like days of unending pain, the emblems on his forehead glowed with a brilliance that would have blinded any mortal who looked at it. The glow stretched forwards, seemingly creating a path and yet it was unreal. His feet came to rest upon the dazzling walkway. He staggered to his feet and ran, with all the energy in him, to the end, to the golden entrance that seemingly called out to him, but he was not at all prepared for the sight that awaited him, just past that golden archway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's it. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter, will be up shortly 


	7. Part Six

Author's Note: Oops, forgot what I was going to say. Disclaimer: None of the OMG characters are mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Belldandy knew. She knew the instant he stepped onto the path. She could feel it. Unfortunately, so could Naki. Apparently, the collar that she wore was more than a restrainer but it could also give him clear access into her thoughts. "Don't try to hide what you know dear Belldandy," she had once heard, as clear as day, in her mind, "It will only make it easier for me to find." Belldandy felt hopeless. Without her magic, she could neither defend her mind, nor use the link between her mind and his to her advantage. She thought as little as possible and soon drifted off into an uneasy slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keiichi approached the archway uneasily. "This is too easy," he thought to himself. He could see Belldandy clearly through the doorway but yet he hesitated. 'Go for it,' said a little voice in his head, 'If you lose her, what else do you have to live for?' That settled it. Without a second thought, Keiichi plunged through the light. He became aware of his surroundings as he fought to get through the oozing substance that he was suddenly stuck in. A darkness came as sudden as the ooze did. It was suffocating him. The darkness packed all around him, filling his head with dark thoughts of failure and pain. He struggled to get control but something was blocking him. He tried once more with his magic but once again to no avail. He was out of air and the black was creeping into his head. "I'm dying," he thought, almost with relief. He stopped, just like that he stopped. 


	8. Part Seven

Disclaimer - I don't own any OMG stuff. Author's Note-Sorry it took so long to post this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keiichi felt the ooze seep into his brain. Just before slipping into unconsciousness, he thought, 'I'm so sorry Bell, I tried my best. Please forgive me.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Belldandy snapped awake. She knew Keiichi was close. She had known that he was coming. Just when she could feel him the strongest, he had stopped. Just stopped completely. She had heard his mind racing and as he was almost there, he stopped. So suddenly that she felt all the life draining from him. His voice brushed her mind gently. "I'm sorry Bell. I failed. Forgive me." His voice faded and she felt his sprit, the part that made him human, leave. Tears dripped down her cheeks. The dark lord roared with laughter. "So much for your hero now." He shouted. "So much for the legendary God." He spat in her face. "He died. Just passing my first defense. What a weakling. The god died." He collapsed on the floor, he was laughing so hard. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," a low voice said from the doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keiichi knew he was dying. He had felt a piece of him slip away. When it snapped. The barrier that held him snapped. He jumped out and felt refreshed. As if the part that had left had been holding him down all along. He heard a low cold laughter in the archway and he felt Belldandy's tears even though she across the room from him. He leaned in the doorway. He saw who was laughing and joking to Belldandy's expense. A cold glittering rage filled him and he spoke. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dark one froze on the floor, shocked. He turned his head slowly as he gazed unbelieving at the figure glaring at him in the doorway. His eyes examined the person that had spoken. He was tall, his black hair pushed off his face by a glimmering headpiece, revealing three markings emblazoned on his forehead. A cloak whipped around his body as if a wind was blowing it. His eyes, now glaring, were dark and filled with rage, all directed at him. A small gasp took the stranger's eyes off him for a moment. The figure strode calmly past him to the woman, now shackled to the wall. "Belldandy," he whispered, "Are you all right? Has he hurt you?" "I'm fine now that you're here Keiichi," Belldandy replied. The dark one, Naki (he named himself remember?) watched, stunned, as Keiichi ripped the shackles off the wall, using pure muscle. Belldandy fell into his arms. "Here, let me get that for you," he said as he snapped the collar in half. Belldandy sobbed in his arms, All the while as her hands ran over his body as if making sure that he was real. Naki just stared at the broken collar on the floor. He had poured both magic and the strongest alloys into that collar. The strongest god wasn't able the break the anklets that enslaved them to him and this collar was made of materials more than twice as strong and this stranger had broken it with his bare hands. Who was this? The one who had gone through the barrier had died. He had seen it through Belldandy. And no one else had gone into the barricade, so who was this? Keiichi stroked her hair as he tried to comfort the sobbing woman in his arms. Her clothes were torn and gaping wounds shone cruelly through the tears. He picked her up and laid her gently on the floor. She whimpered when she felt him let her go but became relaxed as she felt magic swelling around the two of them. Sparks of blue and gold scurried down her body, seeping into her cuts and bruises and magically healing them. Belldandy could feel Keiichi's fingers softly stroking her temples as she felt a beginnings of a transporting spell encircling them, right before the room around them melted and replaced itself with the room in their house, in which Belldandy normally slept. "Keiichi" she murmured, reaching out her hand to cup his cheek in her palm. Keiichi raised his hand to press hers against his cheek. She tried to speak again but was stopped by Keiichi's finger, which rested, against her lips. "Shh. Sleep now. I'll explain later," he whispered, reaching down with his finger to touch her temple. "Sleep now," he said, helping her into a dreamless sleep with his magic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: So what do you think so far? This isn't the end at all. Naki has just lost the upper edge, that's all but there will be more. Also, reviews help the story along. It helps to know that some one is reading this. So please review and tell me what you think 


	9. Part Eight

Disclaimer: I own nada  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keiichi watched as Belldandy slept. Thinking and wondering about what had happened. He had died, he was certain of that but then what? Was he just a spirit of the past Keiichi? (By pinching himself a few times he got rid of that idea.) It was as if another presence had taken over back in the dark one's lair. He didn't remember forming the thoughts nor did he remember having such strength. All that he knew was that he had to save her. Had to get Belldandy from that awful place once and for all. It didn't mater how, as long as it was done. He recalled the strange force taking over when he became furious at the laughter of that man. He recalled the moment now.  
  
~Flashback~ A cold rage flickered somewhere in the dark corner of his mind. A feeling unfamiliar it seemed but yet, it was similar. 'Well, what are you waiting for?' a small voice in his head asked him. 'Well what,' he asked hesitantly, a bit unnerved at the voice of the newcomer. 'I guess I have to do everything be myself,' the voice said, sighing, 'just don't fight me and I can promise that everything will be fine.' With that, the small bit of anger rose up, as a fire that had been blown. The anger rose within him and consumed his mind. His eyes glittered as the fire spread through him, covering everything. Before long, Keiichi was acting without thought. A fog covered the rational parts of his brain, and his fear. Keiichi snapped back to place as he was kneeling beside Belldandy. She was hurt. And, he realized as the rage rose up once again to consume, she was collared and shackled. Keiichi forced down the anger, telling himself to get Belldandy to safety before he lost control. She had to be healed first. That little voice then came again, 'Silly lad,' it said, 'oh well, your mind is set I suppose. Here, you don't know what you are doing. Let me help.' He could feel his hands moving towards her face. A jolt shook through his body as he saw a small spark emerge from his fingertips. And then he was home. ~End Flashback~  
  
'Well,' he thought, 'the important thing is that Belldandy's safe.' "Is it?" a small voice whispered, "Well then, if that's it, what happens now? Why do you still have all the powers? Why didn't you kill the dark lord when you had the chance. He's more powerful than you realize, you know. You just caught him in a state of shock. (sigh) Why fate has made you the savior I'll never know. Surely there are ones better for the job besides some foolish, lovesick mortal. And a human one at that. Oh well. I guess I have to work with what I have." 'Hey!' he thought back furiously, 'Look. I don't know what's going on and why I'm all of a sudden a god but give me a break here and stop talking about me like I'm not even here.' he tried to protest more but then, all thoughts stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his. "Keiichi." a whisper reached his ears. "It's alright Bell. You're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again, so long as I'm here." "Keiichi." she whispered again, reaching out to stroke his cheek as if making sure that he was really there. "Keiichi.how?" "I don't know Bell," he struggled with his words, "I really don't" "What happened Keiichi? What happened to you?" "Well, I came home from my errands to look for you and I found a shell of yours, or so it seemed. I took it inside and left it on the bed. I was coming up with a thermometer when it came down by itself. It started to.to." Keiichi blushed and broke off. "Started to what?" "It started tying to seduce me. Now, don't get me wrong Bell, she looked like you. I mean, she was disguised as you. We didn't get anywhere though. She took off my shirt and injected me with some type of chemical. Everything then sort of blacks out until it looks like I'm in your arms again. And then, it feels as if my skin is on fire and all this electricity is inside. I started floating and spinning. I remember this burning feeling on my forehead. It felt like every cell in my body was trying to tear itself apart from its neighbor. Then, I was on my feet and I looked to the bed and I saw Peorth lying there. I got the truth from her and to be honest, I don't know how. It was like I was someone different but I somehow cast a truth net on her by using a rune. I heard myself talking but I didn't realize that it was me until I was asking all these questions about you." "Oh Keiichi. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I didn't know that it would cause you so much pain.."she trailed off. "It's alright Bell, I'm fine now and if you hadn't done what you done, The dark lord would have taken over by now." "Still, I didn't mean to hurt you." "I said before Bell, I'm fine. Just a little confused." "At what Keiichi?" "Well, Am I really a god? How long will this power last? Forever? What about you? Are you still a goddess? What about your powers? How did I know what I was doing with the magic? Why am I doing things that I don't know of? Who is the dark lord? And why did he want you? Why do I have three signs on my forehead? Why is there a little thing speaking to me from time to time and taking control of my body? How did the dark lord gain control of everyone like that anyway? And why did he just let us leave? Why aren't I dead? I died in the passage through to his place. What happened?" he sighed. "I'm sorry Bell. I just have so many questions. I won't bother you until after you have had your rest." She tried to protest but Keiichi put a finger to her lips and pushed her back on to the bed gently. "I'll be right here. We'll talk when you wake up." Belldandy sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I had writer's block for the past 2 weeks. Oh and please review. More reviews mean quicker updates. 


End file.
